It All Began At a Party
by MikoYami1
Summary: Three loves, two hearts, and one party… DeiocIta mostly Deioc


bTitle:/b It all began at party

bPair:/b DeiOcIta (DeiKeiraIta)

bCommission (for):/b Request

bTheme:/b N/A

bGenre:/b Romance, Cute

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b

bWorld:/bCanon

b Status:/b School AU

bDate started:/b 2011

bDate Finished:/b2011

bSummary:/b Three loves, two hearts, and one party…

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the oc

bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b one-shot

bChapters:/b

bExtra:/b

I don't know where this is going. I hope you don't mind it I kind of like it. Another canon storyIt all began at a party…

* * *

Yamibakurasgirl

Name: Keira Tsukishiro Okayama  
Age: 18 (21 in shippuden)  
Village: Akatsuki; leaf  
Looks: brown hair, blue eyes [link] (The pic is in BW but thats the outfit she wears)  
Personality: Flirty, bubbly, somewhat aggressive, a little cocky, determined to get anything she wants  
Age: 16 (Itachi I 18, Deidara is 18, Pein is 18)  
Year: Sophomore  
Favorite subject: Art  
Least favorite: Language arts or PE

Past: Keira was an unplanned baby. Her parents already had one kid and they didn't want another. So once Keira was old enough to walk and talk (five), her parents and brother abandoned her, they left the village so she can never find them. After three days of being in a house, alone, a family friend adopted Keira. His name was Shin and he wanted her to become a ninja. She graduated the academy at the age of eight. And became a chunin at eleven. She always had a crush on her friend, Itachi who was two years older than her and wished to be like him. By the age of fifteen she was an ANBU with her teammate, Arata. Itachi told her that he was leaving the village and wasn't coming back. He didn't say where he was going. She wanted to leave with him. Itachi comes back a few years later on the hunt for Naruto, Keira finds him and wants to leave with him. At first he refuses, but gives in later. When meeting Pein, Keira senses a lustful aura for her. He doesn't allow her to join the Akatsuki, as a ninja, but as a maid. However he adopted clan is an elite medic clan, so she is also a medic.  
Crush: Itachi, Deidara

Hobbies: drawing, singing, playing guitar, watching TV, and music

Other: Keira is the outcast that hangs out with all the nerds, but has a crush on 3 Akatsuki members.  
Clubs: Art, music  
(I wanted a modern day Naruto fic, so I don't think the past matters.)

Summary: Three loves, two hearts, and one party…

 **Alright another High school fic woot, and yes another birthday fic. I'm going to say I am little stuck on this one-shot for awhile because I was really lost, um…yes this will be another birthdayfic sorry that it is late. I have been running behind on a lot of things lately. I do feel guilty for not posting it up the 6** **th** **sorry. I hope you will forgive me…another problem is, I lost my flashdrive or that at it broke, thanks for everybody that reviewed.**

* * *

"Oh, that's just my gaydar. My father gave it to me to protect me because I'm so bloody effeminate." Keira Okayama, said repeating her favorite lines from Yugioh abridge to her four best friends the sound four.

The sound four laughed, and began quoting other things Littlekuriboh had said online. Keira really liked it when Littlekuriboh voiced Bakura, seeing he was her favorite character. Who didn't like the white haired bipolar card player? Keira really had no idea.(1)

After a while of chanting with her friends they all said their good-byes and began heading home

Somebody's book bag "accidently" bumped into Keira, knocking all of the books she had in hand to floor.

"Hey," Keira said glaring at a blond with a very cheesy smirk on his face, 'he still looks like girl,' Keira thought blushing, unfortunately Keira had the task of having a crush on him. Yes, task, Keira felt her liking Deidara more of chore than anything else one because he was cocky and always thought highly of himself. Another reason why liking Deidara was a chore was because he always teased her and was rude to her all the time. Tayuya said that he acted like a first grader with his very first crush after throwing a few insulting words and like "trash" and "weak".

"Watch where you're walking un," said Deidara walking past Keira.

Keira began picking up her books, another person began helping her. She looked up and blushed, as another one her crush was helping her. He stacked up the books and handed them back to Keira. Itachi Uchiha one of the popular seniors in school and one of Keira's crush.

"Thanks Itachi," Keira said, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious way.

"Hn," Itachi said looking at Keira. She was cute Itachi always thought, so did Deidara but he already claimed her as soon as she step in school.

Itachi got up and was about to walk away, when Keira felt a rush of impulse as she would call it,

"Uchiha wait," Keira said.

Itachi stopped and glanced at Keira with a raised eyebrow he didn't say anything but just waited.

"There is a Halloween Party this Halloween and I was wondering if I we could go together?" Keira asked.

Itachi looked at Keira for what seemed like forever, "I'll pick you up at six," Itachi told her, walking away.

Keira smiled as she dialed Tayuya's number to tell her the exciting news. Tayuya respecting the Uchiha and at the same time hating used less insulting words to describe the Uchiha before inviting Keira to her house to pick out a costume for the party. She couldn't really decide between a ninja or some sort of monster she made up.

Itachi smirked as he walked into the Akatsuki hang out. He finally had a chance to revenge on Deidara for screwing with his motorcycle. He took a seat next to Kisame who was trying but failing at writing an essay about Japanese history. Tobi was coloring? Itachi guessed not too sure what to think of it. Deidara was playing pool with Sasori and by the looks of it not doing so well.

"Hey Uchiha, you didn't have to help her un," Deidara said looking way from the pool table as Sasori was about to go another round. The table was covered in soiled colors balls and few strips, the strips belonging to Sasori and strips belonging to Deidara it was pretty easy to tell who the winner of the game was.

"I was just helping her from your stupidly," Itachi told Deidara blankly starting on his math Homework.

"WHAT!?," Deidara growled balling his hands in a fist, "I'll blow you up hmm,"

Sasori scored another solid ball into the corner pocket, Deidara wasn't paying attention.

Itachi only smirked surprising most of the Akatsuki member that emotionless member of the team actually showed emotion. Deidara continued to glare at Itachi waiting for what Itachi was going to say next. Sasori stopped playing to glance at the two fighting Akatsuki member.

"I'm picking her up at six for the Halloween party tomorrow," Itachi said looking at his math homework again.

The room suddenly became deathly quiet, Tobi stopped coloring to stare at his Senpai. A shadow covered Deidara's eyes as he held the pool stick with both hands. The stick looked like it was nearly going to break under Deidara's grasp. The air in the room became a few degrees cooler, as Deidara finally looked up to glare at the expressionless Uchiha.

"You're…doing…what un?" Deidara growled each word coming more emphasized then the other.

Itachi didn't look up as he repeated his sentence, "I'm picking Keira up at six for the Halloween party,"

"Why?" Deidara growled. He told Itachi that Keira was his when he they first laid eyes on her. So why the hell was Deidara taking her to the damn Halloween party.

"She asked if I wanted to go and I agreed," Itachi said.

Deidara snapped the stick in half, and glared at Itachi. Why was he always losing to the Uchiha? Why was he always the second hand doll? Why? Deidara threw the two broken pieces at Itachi who easily ducked. He glanced at Deidara with that obnoxious expressionless look.

God Deidara hated that look, but the worst part Itachi was smirking at Deidara's defeat. Deidara growled and glared a lot harsh at Itachi. Deidara didn't lose, yet. He stormed out of the Akatsuki hang out slamming the door behind him knocking out a picture frame of the woods.

"Wow," Kisame whistled looking at broken picture frame, "Did she really ask you out?" Kisame had no interest in Keira he just found it amusing that two Akatsuki member was fighting for her.

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued to finish his homework.

Kisame shrugged he was used to Itachi never answering his question. Sasori continued playing the game and Tobi…well Tobi went to chase Deidara and came back with some smoke in hair. Deidara must have thrown a clay bomb at him to let out some steam.

Keira looked at her Tayuya's costume, finally with the help of the other sound four Tayuya managed to pick what she was going to be for Halloween: A ninja with six horns on her head and brown skin (basically a monster she made up)(2).

Looking at the clock Keira gasped it was 5:30 in half an hour Itachi will arrive at her house.

"Nice helping you Tayuya," Keira said jumping off the girl's bed, "I see you in a jiffy," she ran out the girl's room in Keira's mind she imaged as she was running that she was jumping over tables, ducking dodging and anything else ninja's do.

For Keira's costume Keira decide to become a ninja as well unlike Tayuya Keira stuck to something simpler as a costume. Her outfit was a Chinese dress that cut to her thigh (of course biker shorts underneath) and ninja boots that went up to her knee and of course who could forget the ninja headband with cool little ninja swirl Naruto made up a few years back.

Itachi was waiting in front of Keira's house wearing black leather and black eye make-up. He had his eyes closed and he was leaning on his motorcycle. Looks like he got it fixed after Deidara crushed it last month. Itachi was so pissed that day he nearly killed Deidara himself, would have but the rest of the Akatsuki members are there.

Itachi opened his eyes to glance at Keira, "Ready?" He questioned, swinging his leg his bike.

"You look like, Adam Lambert," Keira said her skipping a few beats at the thought of her favorite musicians.(3)

"Who?" Itachi asked starting his motorcycle. It roared to life, Keira scrambled on sitting behind Itachi. She clung as the motorcycle began to move.

"He is a singer," Keira shouted over the bikes roar, "That I like,"

"The one that you have covering you binder," Itachi shouted back.

Keira blushed and nodded into Itachi's back. She was a bit embarrassed yet flattered that Itachi had paid attention to her notebook. Itachi chuckled a little bit, as they sped down the street.

Finally parking the bike Itachi helped Keira off the bike.

"So if you aren't supposed to be Adam Lambert, then what are you?" Keira asked, as they walked towards the door.

Itachi shrugged, "I found random article of clothing in my closet. I thought I looked like a vampire,"

"A vampire?" Keira asked raising her eyebrow.

"Guess not," Itachi mumbled, "I'll go with Adam Lambert if anyone asks,"

Keira laughed, Itachi made a joke. Something that was extremely rare, maybe tonight will be a goodnight.

The rest of night was fun. Itachi wasn't much of a talker or a dancer while Keira was. Keira's friends (the sound four) came by they seem to have the same idea Tayuya had for costume, they said they were in curse form.

Itachi didn't say anything, but only smirked with something caught his eyes, he was about to say something when Adams Lambert's song for your entertainment came on(4).

"Come on Itachi, this is your song," Keira joked dragging the surprised Uchiha to the dance floor.

Itachi moved awkwardly on the dance floor, his eyes following a mysterious figure. Keira really wasn't paying attention as she mouthing the lines of her favorite singer's less popular song.

Itachi moved closer to Keira and began leaning in. Keira's heart began beating rapidly as Itachi moved closer and closer to her…was he going to kiss her? She felt Itachi's lips on her forehead, surprising Keira. The song ended and Itachi dragged her back to the spot to wear they were standing only this time Deidara was standing there, glaring. (5)

Deidara's costume was a bit unusual. He was dressed in a lot of gray with a giant wolf head on top of his head.

"Nice costume," Itachi said.

Keira blushed and let go of Itachi's hand as Deidara glared at the both of them, "What are you doing here Deidara?" Keira asked.

"I got invited un," Deidara huffed and walked away.

Itachi glanced at the clock, "I have to take you home,"

Keira nodded as they walked back towards Itachi's bike. She did enjoy herself but she just wished she was hung out with Deidara as well, Halloween night ended with Kisa lost in thought.

The next few days were fun. Keira was getting hyped up as the thought of her birthday. She remind her friends everyday that her birthday was coming up, she even told Itachi Uchiha. He only shook his head ruffled her hair. Pissing Keira off a little bit but what can Keira say. She even told a still pissed off Deidara about her birthday. What cooled him was Keira begging for him to come.

Keira's big birthday party finally came. Keira wore jeans and nice T-shirt for her party chanting with everybody that she invited which wasn't much. But everybody was having fun, Itachi and Deidara arrived after awhile. Itachi handing Keira present on what looked like a CD, Deidara followed behind.

The rest of the Akatsuki members came one by one. The party continued Itachi disappeared somewhere leaving Deidara alone. He only smirked at the sudden change of events, and walked up to Keira.

"May I have this dance un?" Deidara asked. As one of Adam Lambert's most famous song began playing.

"Hey, slow it down  
What do you want from me" Adam's cool voice drifted from the speaker.

"I'm mad at you," Keira said she wasn't really made but it would keep Deidara on the edge.

"What did I do wrong un," Deidara growled.

"You didn't bring me a present," Keira said.

"Then I guess I'll give these away un," Deidara said holding two tickets.

Keira gasped, Deidara was holding the god of all concert tickets, Adam Lambert's concert ticket for his upcoming tour. Keira made a grab for it, Deidara held them above his head. Keira made a leap for it Deidara only chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll give them to you if you dance with me yeah," Deidara said chucking a little bit.

Keira blushed and nodded as her and Deidara slow danced, to her favorite song.

"You don't like Itachi do you hmm?" Deidara asked hugging Keira closer.

Deidara was a little bit surprised when Itachi handed him the Tickets and walked off not saying anything else. Did Itachi know Deidara was going to give the tickets to Keira? Why did he even give them to Deidara? He could of just given them to Keira and be the one dancing with her.

"I like you more Deidara," Keira mumbled blushing the last line of the song strung out but Keira and Deidara were still slow dancing.

Deidara smiled and blushed a little bit, "Then would you like to be my girlfriend un?" Deidara asked.

Keira took a second to process the question before nodding and blushing. Deidara smirked and leaned in and kissed Keira on the lips.

Somewhere in the shadows to figures sat and watched.

"You know you are out of running by giving him those Tickets," Kisame said a little confused as to why his best friend gave Deidara the tickets.

"Not really," Itachi said smirking before walking away.

 **Alright I know this was going to have a Lemony scene but…I decided at against it. One being that I'll keep these one-shot PG for my younger fans. Not only that the small little Lemony scene will feel forced and I really don't want to do that. But on brighter not I went through my recycling bin in my computer and I found my folder with all my missing Data piece, what does that mean…It means I have all my cat pictures woot check them on Deivantart (my Kitties are so cute) that also means I have your guys story ideas back so woot. Back to the story I did put Itachi as Adam Lambert and did mention the guy's songs a bit more. I am not too where this story is going but I did try…tell me what you think.**

(1)I am a LittleKuriboh fan. I'm not too sure if YamiBakuragirl is, but I do know she likes Bakura and who can blame her, really?

(2)Basically Tayuya's curse seal form in its final form.

(3)Got idea from gallery/27775693#/d3akw7t

(4) The only song I could really stand sorry.

(5) Sorry this is a most comment, comment . Itachi is dressed as a "Vampire" and Deidara a "Werewolf" twilight much, ITACHI YOU NEED TO SPARKLE, Itachi: she needs to stop watching those movies…Deidara:…

 **I am looking for a beta, I have already edit some of my work since finding my folder but there is a lot of stuff I didn't catch…If anybody is interested let me know and I'll send you e-mail and skype. And of course give you credit.**


End file.
